Finding Family
by BSwifty1997
Summary: When Carlisle's true mate comes along, the only one alone is Esme. 70 years later when she returns, is she finally with her soul mate? ONE SHOT.


**So I remember having this idea months ago and I wasn't sure if I wrote it down, so I had another go at it. This is a Bella/Esme pairing (weird I know). I hope you enjoy it none the less. :)**

* * *

><p>Esme stepped into her ex-husbands office, and sat down. Carlisle tried to give her a smile, but it turned out more like a grimace. He cleared his throat to speak, a habit after working at the hospital for so long, but before he could Esme spoke with a soft smile.<p>

"It's okay, we knew this was going to happen at some point, and honestly I'm happy that your finally going to meet your true mate, I just wish I could meet mine too".

Carlisle gave her a soft look before going round the desk to hug her. "You truly are an amazing woman".

They both separated when they heard their 'children' returning, both noticed an extra set of steps and a scent neither noticed. Esme squeezed Carlisle's hand and whispered "good luck" before they both walked downstairs.

When they reached the front yard Carlisle froze and Emse could help but smile.

Carlisle spotted the read head and stepped forward in a daze, "I'm Carlisle".

The red head could barely get her name out, "Victoria".

Carlisle stepped forward and opened his arms, and Victoria sped towards him, they both just clung to each other. "It's so amazing to finally meet you", Carlisle whispered.

Esme noticing everybody's confused looks and cleared her throat gathering everyone's attention, including Carlisle and Victoria, she smiled at them while speaking.

"I apologize for interrupting but I think it's time we had a family meeting".

Carlisle nodded before reaching to hold Victoria's hand. "I agree", and with that everyone followed Esme into the house.

Carlisle and Victoria sat on the main love seat, while everyone else scattered around sitting next to their mates. Every noticed that Esme sat on what appeared to be a new love seat.

Angela spoke first, "What the hell is going on?"

Esme smiled before looking at Carlisle who nodded. "Before I speak everyone must promise not to interrupt". After receiving multiple nods, including Victoria who looked thoroughly confused.

"Well this is Victoria, Carlisle's true mate. Carlisle and I, we fell in love when we first met, but we knew after he turned me that we weren't true mates. A few weeks ago Carlisle told me he started to feel the pull, so I immediately got the divorce papers sorted and we've been waiting ever since".

Before continuing to speak she turned to Victoria who looked like she was feeling guilty, regardless of whether or not it was her mate. Esme continued, "and I can honestly say I'm glad your finally here, Carlisle deserves true happiness, and as I said to Carlisle the only regret I have is that I wish my mate was here now".

Everyone finally understood and were once again in awe by how selfless Esme was.

Esme smiled at everyone before standing up, gathering everyone's attention.

"Where are you going?", both Rosalie and Victoria said at the same time.

"It's time for me to go", she said with a sad smile.

Victoria spoke up before anyone else could, "please don't go, you don't need to, I'd like to get to know you too, and I don't want to take your place or anything like that.."

Esme interrupted her with a chuckle, "You're not replacing me don't worry", she turned so she was addressing everyone, "I just, I would like to spend some time by myself for a while, maybe I can find my mate too", she said hopefully. "I do have one request though".

Carlisle nodded quickly, "anything".

Esme smiled softly, "I will return again, I don't know when but I will, and when I return I'd like to still be the matriarch of the family. I love the rest of the family like they were my own children, and I'd still like to be a mother figure to them.

"Of course", Carlisle nodded, "Regardless of who my mate is I don't think anyone could replace you".

Victoria nodded too, "Yeah, I agree. I can sense that from you and I honestly don't think I could ever do what you do, even If I want to, and I bet you will always be a mother to them", she turned to everyone else, "right?"

Emse couldn't help but give a teary laugh when everyone practically shouted "yes".

She hugged everyone, and after an extremely emotional goodbye she walked toward to door and picked up the small bag of essentials she packed earlier. Before she left to turned and spoke one last time. "I will be back one day, I promise". After receiving a smile of everyone she turned and left, running through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>70 years later.<strong>

Alice loved clothes, if they were stylish she have them, she daydreamed about clothes, well clothes and Jasper, but when she got her newest vision, clothes were the furthest thing from her mind. Her high pitched exited squeal was heard throughout the house, gathering everyone's attention. One by one they sped into the room.

"What is is?"

"What?"

"What's up?"

Alice was beaming, jumping up and down, practically bouncing, "Esme's coming home!".

This brought grins to everyone's faces. Victoria spoke first, "Do you know when she'll be here?"

Alice nodded, still grinning. "In 3 minutes, she's running..", her grin faded.

"What is it darlin'?" asked Jasper.

Alice sighed, "I think she's alone.."

Rosalie finished her sentence, "..which means she didn't find her mate".

Before anyone else could say anything they heard footsteps and one by one made their way outside. They all smiled when Esme came into view looking as graceful as every. She'd changed, that much they saw. Especially her style, which Alice and Rosalie both loved. Esme was wearing black skinny jeans with black stiletto pumps, a simple blue v-neck t shirt and a black leather jacket. Her amber eyes stood out, and she looked mesmerizing.

"Hey guys" she whispered unable her stop her smile.

Emmett broke out of his daze first, immediately speeding forward to wrap her in a bear hug. Needless to say it was lucky she didn't need to breathe. "Mom" he whispered. She hugged him back tightly til they were both ready to let go. When they finally pulled apart she caressed his cheek in a loving motherly way and smiled. One by one she hugged each of her 'children', and gave a brief hug to Carlisle before turning to Victoria.

She smiled, "Its nice to meet you again".

Victoria grinned, "You too".

"Love the outfit", both Alice and Rosalie said at the same time, bringing a chuckle from everyone. Esme grinned, "You'll have Isabella to thank for that".

Edward frowned, "Isabella?"

Still smiling Esme took a step back so she could see everyone, "Yes Isabella, but she hates being called that, so you'd best only call her Bella".

Rosalie spoke up this time, "I'm sorry? Whose Bella?" she asked making sure she did as Esme asked.

Esme suddenly got a nervous look on her face which suddenly changed to one of mischief. She quickly spun to her right and then tumbled back as if knocked by some invisible force. She rolled around quickly gathering the upper hand and the 'empty' space she was straddling was suddenly occupied by a girl. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Aww c'mon", the girl moaned. "There's no way you sensed me, what the hell?!"

Removing her hands from the girls wrists to sit up, still straddling her, she moved her hands to rest on the girls toned stomach. "While I couldn't see you, smell you, or hear you, the area around you where your shield was didn't smell of anything, no forest, no nothing".

Isabella pouted as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Esme's waist, "No fair, I'm pretty sure I was blending my smells". Esme chuckled and kissed the girls nose, who scrunched her nose in what Esme thought was the most adorable way ever, "You'll get it soon, you are still a new born".

It was then that everyone noticed the red eyes.

"Yeah but I'm a extra-ordinary newborn, you said so yourself, I'm controlled, really controlled, and you taught me how to feed from animals and strength and stuff and that was only in a week, why can I do this, it's been three".

Esme kissed her forehead and held Bella's neck with her hand, forcing Bella to look at her. "You just need to have patience, most vampire have trouble controlling anything while their still newborn, and while that's nothing to be ashamed of, you've never had that problem. You've been a vampire for 6 weeks, there's no rush".

Bella sighed "Fine".

Esme smirked "I'll still love you, even if you're useless".

Bella grinned and rolled her eyes, "why thank you".

Esme stood up and held her hand out to pull Bella up, who instantly wrapped her arms around Esme's waist and kissed her. It was brief but loving and they both sighed happily.

However they were pulled out of their kiss when Emmett bellowed, "Hot" which got him a smack round the head from Rosalie. Everyone chucked.

Pulling apart, Esme held Bella's hand interlocking their fingers, "Guys this is Isabella", she said softly, "my mate".

Alice frowned, "Why didn't I see her coming with you?"

Esme frowned, "maybe it was her shield?"

Edward then spoke up, "I think you're right, I can't read her mind."

Alice grinned again, "Never mind, It's so great to meet you I'm.."

Isabella interrupted her grinning, "Alice".

Alice looked confused for a second before Bella spoke up again, "Esme's spoken all about her family so I've made guesses as to who's who."

Pointing to Emmett she spoke first. "Your a big guy but really friendly so I'm guessing your Emmett", she smiled when she received on nod saying she was correct. "Next you've got blonde, beautiful, looks kind of distant, but I've been told you have an amazing heart and you're great with mechanics?", when she received multiple chuckles she grinned, "so you're Rosalie. And you and Emmett are mated". Both nodded and Bella grinned waving at both of them before continuing.

"Okay well we've already established the pixie is Alice.."

"Hey I never said that", Esme exclaimed.

Bella grinned and kissed Esme's check, "No you didn't but I did, and then.." Bella trailed of confused before she looked at Esme ".. didn't we get distracted by some control thing, where we established that you on to- oh.. doesn't matter" she said shaking her head as if to rid of her thoughts, which Esme smiled at amused. Bella continued "And the guy with the smoldering looks standing next her proudly as if he's a soldier would mean that's Jasper, the guy with the hot Texan accent.. HEY! OUCH!"

"I didn't say that either "Esme spoke up.

Bella pouted rubbing her shoulder in mock pain, "So.. I happen to think that people from Texas that have accents are hot, sue me".

Jasper spoke up with a grin, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am".

Esme rolled her eyes as Bella mock fanned herself, "Swoon" she said dreamily, making everyone laugh, which of course made Bella smile.

Pointing at Angela, Bella continued, "Glasses over there is Angela, who Esme said was one of the nicest people she met. McBroody must be Edward who is the most enchanting person on the piano that Esme's ever heard. White guy over there must be the doctor Carlisle, who Esme has missed, which means redhead there is Victoria who Esme would like to get to know." She turned to her mate, "Am I right?" she grinned.

Esme smiled and rolled her eyes, "I don't think I described them the way you did, but yes you're right."

Emmett grinned "I like you Bella Bear."

"Bella Bear?" asked Isabella, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, Esme said you don't like being called Isabella, so i'll call you Bella Bear, that okay?", he asked.

Bella grinned back, "Sure thing Emmy Bear".

Alice piped up "Oh My God, we can go shopping and.."

Bella groaned "I Hate Shopping!", which of course Alice who was still rambling, didn't hear, and everyone burst out laughing. Bella would fit in perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it I guess, sorry if you didn't like, if you did.. well i'm glad :)<strong>


End file.
